1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved outlet coupling member in combination with a propellant storage construction as well as to the outlet coupling member per se and the method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known from the U.S. patent to Wilson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431 to provide the combination of a propellant storage construction and an outlet coupling member detachably interconnected to an outlet means of the construction for dispensing propellant from the construction, the outlet means comprising an outlet passage in the construction and having a valve unit therein that requires the plunger thereof to be axially moved inwardly in the unit to open the unit so that the propellant can be dispensed through the outlet passage to the outlet coupling member when the outlet coupling member is disposed in the outlet passage and engages and holds the plunger in its inward position.
For example, see FIG. 3 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431 and FIG. 1 of the drawings of this application wherein a needle-like member of the outlet coupling member engages the plunger of the valve unit to open the same.
Also see the U.S. patent to Iannelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,726 which has an outlet coupling member provided with a substantially flat end surface means spanning the outlet passage and engaging a plunger of a valve unit in a passage of a container.